Ei você,
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Conhece o inferno?" .:Slash. NC-17. PWP. Balthazar's PoV. Noncon? Smut:.


●**Slash. Noncon(**_?_**). NC-17. PWP. **_**Mature (**__mas tá levinha__**)**_**. No beta (**_Ocupada, tem filho pra criar. Não é azilada como eu _**=D**). **Smut**.

**Constantine **é baseado em** Hellblazer© Vertigo – DC Comics.**

* * *

><p><em>Ei, você. <em>

Conhece o inferno?

A maioria das pessoas, principalmente aqueles fantoches de seu Deuzinho de araque que andam por aí com uma bíblia cristã debaixo do braço, dizem que é o pior lugar para se estar.

Bem...

Eu discordo.

O inferno é o _nosso_ grande parque de diversões – uma Disney dos horrores – e há vários divertimentos para se descobrir, é só escolher, esteja à vontade. Dilacere almas, rasgue corpos, veja-os se recomporem e os torture pela eternidade. Sem medo de repreensões, sem propagandas, sem aquele falso moralismo empregado pelos batizados.

Porque Deus é uma grande piada – Olhe, mas não toque. Toque, mas não prove. Prove, mas não engula – e ele ri deliberadamente de cada pobre criaturinha que o chama de Pai. Que grande gozação! Mas sobre gozadas eu preferia dar uma bem no meio das nádegas daquele ser que debaixo de mim, se contorcendo de dor e deleite – me deixando ser o seu inferno particular na Terra.

Só mesmo Midnight para acreditar nessa baboseira de equilíbrio, um dia ele ainda vai se foder sozinho com ela e eu vou rir da cara dele (ou pisar, quem sabe), mas enfim, não estou aqui para falar daquele idiota. Eu estou aqui para comer minha querida presa, meu prato preferido, meu passatempo particular. Sinceramente eu acho que ele estava gostando, que aquele grande exorcista de merda era um masoquista e não um sádico, sarcástico, egoísta, ou qualquer outro adjetivo que nossa querida aberração queira transparecer.

**John Constantine.**

Não vou mentir que estava com um pouco de remorso por estar manchando meu paletó de riscas de giz, mas a refeição era suculenta. Eu queria engoli-lo de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. E eu estava. Era bom vê-lo arder, grunhindo xingamentos, arqueando, segurando-se com força no tampo da mesa – porque suas pernas já não aguentavam mais, elas tremiam vergonhosamente enquanto eu me arremetia com força.

– Ma... _ahnmn_... Maldito...

– _Ahh_, não seja indelicado, _hunm_... Johnny boy. Diga. Diga se é melhor lentamente ou rápido, hãn? Aproveite que hoje eu estou bonzinho.

Apenas gemeu, ele nunca verbalizaria que estava gostando com aquela cara lavada dele. Mas era assim que tudo ficava ainda mais excitante.

Como ele não disse nada que se fizesse entender entre aqueles seus resmungos de dor, eu apenas empreguei mais força. _Nossa!_ Eu podia senti-lo arder por suas entranhas, naquele vai e vem que se misturava ao meu pré-gozo e um pouco de seu sangue por eu estar deleitosamente lhe machucando.

Agarrei-o com força, obrigando-o a levantar-se e a encostar suas costas em mim. Empreguei um pouco mais de impulso e, mantendo pressão empurrei seu belo corpo magro, mas definido, de encontro à parede mais próxima, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça com apenas uma mão. Sexo vertical era simplesmente fascinante principalmente ser for estupro e melhor ainda se for naquele exorcista, literalmente dos infernos. Pude ouvir o baque do seu rosto contra a divisória fria, fazendo sua boca sangrar com o choque e ele gemer de raiva ou dor, ou ambos – isso não interessa –, enquanto vociferava palavras baixas para me deixar ainda mais teso.

Obriguei-o a olhar para o lado, para mim. Tomei sua boca com propriedade, valsando minha língua libidinosa dentro daquele lugar quente e não parando de me arremeter por um segundo que fosse provando aquele gosto de saliva, ferrugem e sal. Melhor impossível. Passei a mão que estava livre sobre o volume de sua calça e gargalhei, a centímetros dos seus lábios inchados, daquela fraqueza que ele nem com todas as suas feitiçarias poderia acobertar.

Mas de repente o desgraçado estava com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios inchados.

– Do que está rindo?

– Não, _ahnm_, não adianta Balthazar, eu não sou para o seu bico. Ou vou ser a refeição do Lu. _Uhnm_, ou do Todo poderoso. Você não é nada.

O filho da puta estava rindo mesmo sendo fodido por um mestiço?

Veremos...

Eu iria tirar aquele sorrisinho daquela cara dele – isso se eu não a fodesse também.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Eu estava lindamente betando uma fic da Asakura, mas minha irmã estava assistindo Constantine no ultimo volume (aquela surda) e eu olhei bem na parte da "extrema unção" (a voz do Keanu Rives é... tão... OMG! #pegaeu) do Bally (ou Balthy, como queira) Hehe Enfim, não é a primeira vez que escrevo por aqui, mas slash sim, embora eu esteja gostando mais de Chaztine – gosto é gosto, oras <em>_**=3**__ (Apesar de que meu vício comece com o nome Erik e termine com Lansherr – nada a ver com esse fandom)._

_E se eu não quisesse __**review **__(as pessoas tem costume de só favoritar, isso dá raiva - não favorite!), eu a deixaria no famoso baú da felicidade. Até._


End file.
